Running From the Past
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome is a dedicated Veterinary Nurse and mother of two who doesn't date. That all changes when she is set up on a potential life changing blind date, but it all gets jumbled up when her past wants her back. Just what is it that she is running from? Will it catch up with her? AU Adopted Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

 _ **AN: I adopted this story from Ryu Katanna now known as The Katanna Twins. I hope that I make you proud with the continuation of this story! The first chapter is from the original author. Onwards on it's all MadamScorpio!**_

 ** _Sit back and enjoy the run :)_**

 **Chapter 1**

"Bye Rex! I hope you feel better buddy," a black haired woman said. She's wearing pink scrubs with dog prints on them.

"Oh Kagome he will! Hopefully he learned that people food is for people and not dogs," an elderly woman replied.

Kagome giggled and patted the Great Dane on his head waving goodbye to owner and pet.

Rex was the last patient for the day so Kagome walked back to the reception desk to tell her co-workers they're finally closed.

"I'm going now. I have to pick the kids up from daycare today," Sango said turning toward her two old time friends and co-workers Kagome Higurashi and Rin Tashi.

"What shift do I have tomorrow?" Sango asked while grabbing her things.

"The afternoon shift the same as me but Kagome has it off," Rin told her coyly.

"Really? What are you taking tomorrow off for Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "You've got a hot date that you haven't told us about?" Sango winked at Rin mischievously with a huge grin on her face directed toward Kagome.

"No, for your information I do not have a 'hot date'. I would not take time off work for that!" Kagome snapped at her friend.

Kagome was angry that Sango would even think that she would take time off work for something like that.

"Then what are you taking the day off for?" Sango persisted.

"Daichi is going a field trip tomorrow, and his teacher asked me to help chaperone one of the buses. I'm supposed to bring someone with me to help chaperone the entire bus. I was going to ask one of you guys or Miroku to help, but you're all working tomorrow," said Kagome with a sigh.

She looked up at the clock, noticed the time and her mouth fell open.

"Sango you better run or you're going to be late picking up Mika, Miko, and Kera!"Kagome said trying to rush Sango out of the door.

"Yeah, I know. See ya later!" Sango said dashing for the door after she checked her wristwatch.

"Wait Sango!" Kagome hollered after her.

"What is it I have to run!" Sango said holding the door open.

"Could you please pick up Daichi when school lets out? My schedule says I have to work till nine. Sorry to do this to you again, but I'll be there around the same time as always," Kagome said.

"No that's alright we'll wait up for you. Unlike you I have work tomorrow. Ciao babe! Don't work too hard girls! Have a good time tonight!" Sango said while stifling a giggle.

She walked through the door once more to her car.

"See you tomorrow!" Rin hollered back.

"Bye, and thanks so much." Kagome hollered in a more tired tone as Sango rushed out the door.

' _Was she giggling? Hmm, must be my imagination and sleep deprivation_ ,' she thought.

Kagome turned to Rin who was heading to the overnight stay part of the animal clinic to feed and give water to the animals held there.

"Need some help?" Kagome asked when she walked through the double doors to the overnight animals.

"No I'm alright here. Why don't you take care of the paperwork at the front desk while I finish with all the animals' needs. You could also clean up the waiting room there's no telling what shape that area is in?" Rin replied while carefully checking over one of the cats that had come in from a gunshot wound two weeks ago.

"Ok, but if you need help don't hesitate to ask," Kagome said walking to the front desk.

Kagome checked out the chores that needed to be done. She saw the pile of paperwork and decided to do that last. She walked around the bean shaped front desk to a different room where the patient's family waited to be seen or for pick up.

She took a look around at the mess of papers, magazines and kid's toys scattered about the room.

'Boy this place is worse than Daichi's playroom and bedroom put together,' she thought as she spent the next half hour cleaning the room.

When she was done putting the room back in order, she walked back over to the desk in the front lobby,and started to go through the paperwork. She organized it in alphabetical order and by date. To her surprise there were papers that dated back to the week before, but seemed that no one really paid much attention to it. It was odd to Kagome because girls who worked up front were very thorough with paperwork. She also found paperwork she was positive she had personally filed away.

Three hours later still on the paperwork and she was down to the last few pieces when she ran across a copy of her schedule for the remainder of the current week. All of it was the same as the one she had in her purse except for the time her shift ended that evening. Unlike the one in her purse she saw that it said that her shift ended at 8:30 and not 10:00 like always.

After puzzling about the administration error, she decided to speak with Rin about the matter since she was the one that made the work schedule. She filed the rest of the papers and made sure that the sign was turned from open to close.

She started to walk around the desk to the back area to find Rin. She glanced at the clock and it was already 7:45.

'Time is really moving. Just one hour and fifteen minutes to go or forty five minutes to go,' Kagome thought and went on the hunt to find Rin.

She found Rin in the back office speaking on her cell phone quietly. But when Kagome walked into the room Rin said goodbye and quickly hung up the phone.

"Hi, Kagome you're done with the paperwork and waiting room so soon?" she said kind of jittery in her speech.

"What do you mean so soon? I was at it for three and half hours!" Kagome exaggerated her reply. "Oh and another thing,is this my schedule and not the one you gave me or what?"Kagome asked holding up the piece of paper from the front desk.

"Ummm..." Rin nervously said biting her lower lip. "Promise me you won't get mad at me?"

"Huh?"Kagome asked not expecting that reply.

"I said promise me you won't get angry with me?" Rin said moving away from Kagome slowly.

"Fine, I promise," Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well... remember how I told you guys that I had a hot date with Sesshoumaru tonight?" Rin began and blushed thinking about her long time boyfriend.

"Uh... yeah I remember," Kagome said even more confused as to why that had anything to do with her schedule being different than the one in her purse.

"Well... he's sorta like bringing his half brother because I kinda told him you don't get out much anymore," she said looking as if she was about to tear off down the hallway just in case.

"Wait just a minute what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked as she felt her blood start to boil.

It was Rin's turn to roll her eyes.

"It means you've got a blind date tonight, gurl!" Rin said, slightly shoving Kagome on the shoulder playfully, but unfortunately Kagome was not in a playful mood.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed.

 ** _New adopted story! Please review and tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Next update will be in two weeks! Schools back in session from Thanksgiving Break..._**

 ** _thank you in advance! I love feedback!_**

 ** _Until next time_**

 ** _M_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The animals that were sleeping then were rudely woken up. The resting animals protested loudly about Kagome's outburst.

After calming the animals down. Rin and Kagome walked to the break room where there were no other animals to upset.

"Explain and in great detail please," Kagome said slamming her hand on the round table.

Rin backed away towards the lockers and gulped. She didn't think that Kagome would have gotten this angry over a simple blind date.

"What's there to explain? You're single and Sesshomaru's younger hot brother is single. See how simple it was," Rin said trying to calm Kagome's temper down.

" No that didn't explain jack squat. How pray tell did my name even get in the mix?" Kagome's piercing gaze met with silence. "That my dear friend was the sorriest excuse I have ever heard! Newsflash! I don't mind being single. I have a seven year old that makes my life exciting enough, thank you very much," Kagome said folding her arms.

"Kagome are you serious?," Rin tried again "What's going to happen when Daichi goes to college and you're home alone with nobody to talk to? Sango and I will always be there but there's going to be times when you are going to have that "itch" and you just can't scratch it sweetie. That's where a man comes in. I'm not asking you to marry the guy. Just go out, let your hair down, get some free drinks and food. Thank me later in a speech when you are happy that you went on the date," Rin said smugly.

"Oh, I will thank you alright. Here, thank you but no thank you I'm not going and that's it. Also sweetheart, that "itch" you keep mentioning. There are battery-sized toys for those specific "itches," Kagome said and started to leave the break room.

"How much?! Please Kagome!" Rin was pleading now, all her smugness was gone and she rushed to get the next sentence out in hopes of stopping Kagome's retreating form. "Wait-We already have a babysitter. We have your dress."

Kagome stopped and turned thoughtfully. "And," Rin continued, knowing she had caught Kagome's attention at last "And, we even got you to leave work early! Come on! It will be fun! If it's not," Rin sighed "I promise to stay out of your love life from here on out," Rin finished and held out her pinkie finger.

Kagome looked at it and mulled it over. She was slightly curious what Sesshomaru's brother looked like. She just hoped she wasn't stuck with the ugly sibling which was a charity case. She rolled her eyes and locked her pinkie with Rin's.

Rin squealed and hugged Kagome. Kagome didn't share in Rin's thrilled attitude.

"You will not regret it at all! You will love Inuyasha!," Rin gushed "I promise you! Eee! So excited! Come let's get dressed! Doctor Kibble should be here soon. He's taking over the rest of our shifts," Rin explained and headed to her locker.

Kagome had a bad feeling about the whole situation but she kept it to herself.

 **Later on the night**

"Inuyasha, do I have to remind you not to act yourself tonight," Sesshomaru said boredly driving down Gates Boulevard towards the animal clinic.

"What the hell ever. I bet she's ugly and looks gross. I may have broken up with my fiancee but that doesn't mean that I'm desperate for someone," Inuyasha said and leaned back into his leather seat.

"Kagome isn't ugly. With your subpar taste in women you might actually find her," Sesshomura thought for a second trying to find the right word "...refreshing. This woman may be out of your league if you really want to know. She won't be moved by your cheap pick up lines. She is very...head strong," Sesshomaru said.

"So she's a stuck up bitch. Just what I need," Inuyasha said and closed his eyes.

 **'** _I should have stayed at home this is some bullshit,'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt the car come to a complete stop and Sesshomaru turned the engine off.

 **Shikon Animal Clinic-Hospital**

"Rin, honey. Why is my dress shorter and my heels much higher than yours? Are you pimping me out or something?" Kagome asked while pulling at her black sleeveless lace heart neck mini club dress. She looked at her glitter gold Mary Jane heels.

"Girl! Are you serious? You look gorgeous! You are just putting the goods out there on the market. If Inuyasha doesn't like it then I know other men would. Remember we are not trying to marry you off just reintroducing you to society," Rin said and looked at her phone.

"I guess so. It still would have been nice to pick out my own clothes. Is this dress Sango's? That's the reason she was giggling! I wasn't imagining it. Slick friends I have," Kagome said and shook her head making her loose curls dance against her bare shoulders.

"That you love and known since middle school. Ah, great times, but glad they are over. I would have died from pure embarrassment if my ta-tas didn't grow when I went to high school," Rin exclaimed and perked her modest B cup sizes breast in her favorite black cocktail dress.

"Rin honey. They didn't come in until Junior year. Guys finally started to believe that you were a girl then." Kagome teased her, "Now you will flash them puppies to anyone that says "I have beads," Kagome snickered and Rin covered her chest.

"I was drunk and we were in a race to get the most beads. Besides that was one hell of a blurry weekend," Rin laughed and finished putting red lipstick on her lips.

"Knock Knock, ladies there are two gentlemen outside requesting your pre-pres wow. Ms. Higurashi you look amazing," Dr. Hojo Kibble said trying not to stutter.

He secretly hoped that the blind date his nurses were going on ended bad and would let him take her out. He tended not to mix business and pleasure but for her he would chance it.

"See honey. Even the doc is speechless. Thank you Dr. Kibble for everything," Rin walked out with her bag on her shoulder.

Kagome was slightly blushing and just nodded at him and left the room.

"Oh Ms. Higurashi. I was wondering if you would take me up on that offer. Dinner and a movie next Friday night? Yyyyo-you cccan bring Daichi as well," Hojo stammered out.

"Doctor Kibble ...sigh...sure. But Daichi doesn't have to come. I can meet you," Kagome started but Hojo had her spinning around in circles.

"No,no, no I'll ppppick you up around 6:30. Dress warm as well," Hojo said and took a chance and kissed her on the cheek.

He backed away and then lunged for her again kissing her on the mouth. He let her go and walked quickly to his office without saying anything else.

Rin and Kagome both stood open mouthed at what had just transpired.

"Honey, I think you need to change. I don't need you pregnant soon. What would Sango say!"Rin exclaimed and shook her head.

"Finally dusted the old furnace down there," Kagome said and the women both laughed because that response was Sango-like.

The women fixed Kagome's lipstick and walked to the side door where they parked to dump their things and then came to the front.

Rin unlocked the door smiling at her date.

"Rin, how are you? ," Sesshomaru asked warmly and kissed Rin.

What started as a simple peck rapidly turned into a full make out session.

"Oh God that's gross." An attractive voice yelled out, "Did you just bring me to shove in my face the fact that your girl isn't a troll? It didn't matter, mine is...irresistibly gorgeous," the owner of the voice stepped into the light and it belonged to a man that looked similar to Sesshomaru but was a few inches shorter and darker in skin complexion.

He had a tailored suit that seemed to be made just for his body. Kagome could tell that he was an overly confident guy by his posture and the vibe he gave off. He reminder her of her baby daddy that she was avoiding like the plague. The child support checks through her bankingredients account was much more than enough contact with the guy.

Kagome politely smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She was on guard especially after seeing the small tent growing between her date's legs.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kagome Higurashi, mother of two, a human and a Great Dane puppy named Chuck, and you are?" Kagome asked making sure that her handshake was strong.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, father of three actually, one human and two Huskies, Jacob and Zae," Inuyasha said and made extra sure to look Kagome straight in the eye with a firm handshake.

"Was that a business exchange or something? Loosen up people. Come on and let's get wasted!" Rin clapped and led the way out of the clinic.

' _What the hell did I agree to?'_ Inuyasha and Kagome thought as they followed the couple to Sesshomaru's car.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember from Chapter two onward it's all Me! Madamscorpio! Please Review Favorite and Follow?**

 **Until Christmas Break seriously lol!**

 **Good Luck on Finals!**

 **M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Naraku, honey bun?" a female voice rang through the mansion with a leather ledger opened in her hand.

The woman was pale skinned and very skinny. She had on a black dress with purple accents on. She had on black wedge sandals with her hair in a high ponytail. She ran her manicured acrylic finger down again to the concurrent write off of eleven thousand dollars to a misc/investment account.

She had called the bank but they wouldn't tell her anything because the bank account didn't belong to her or her husband.

"Naraku, baby, where are you hiding?" The woman sang out in a voice that came off sickly sweet.

Naraku a middle aged man married for almost fifteen years was in his office nursing a vodka and sparkling water with two lemons in a short glass in his hand. He wasn't necessarily running from his wife just didn't want to be bothered by her. He looked at a picture of his son who didn't know he existed with his Great Dane puppy he bought for him for his birthday.

Naraku heard his name being called and could have sworn his glass was going to crack from the stress.

"Kikyo, I'm in my office," Naraku called out knowing the woman had ears like an elephant.

"Oh Naraku, my baby, my sweet husband of fifteen glorious years who's never been accused of any infidelity," Kikyo began.

Naraku's chair was turned away from her, he rolled his eyes in pure frustration.

He eventually turned in agitation thinking she wanted to buy another trinket to flaunt in front of her friends.

But he didn't expect for his private ledger to be in her hands. Money he shuffled around that he didn't want her, of all people, to find out.

"What do you want Kikyo? " He started out angry and then softened up after realizing that he might catch more flies with honey. And in this case, Kikyo was the fly. "What's that book in your hands, sweetheart?" Naraku asked playing the dutiful husband.

"You must have did something really bad and covering up for it because sweetheart honestly? There's no cameras in here with us you can drop the act and explain why is there eleven thousand dollars going to an account every three months for the last six years? I would like the truth if you don't mind," Kikyo demanded folding her arms across her chest and freezing her face into a pout.

Naraku finished his drink and snatched the ledger out of her hands and placed it in the desk with a numerical code placed specifically to keep prying eyes i.e. Kikyo away from his business.

"It's my money and I can use it however the hell I want to use it. I'm going out for a drive. Please be on your side of the house when I get back," Naraku said and left.

Kikyo flared her nose and stomped her foot.

She had a feeling of what he was hiding but wanted to be sure. He never spoke of divorce but $198,000 dollars was out there somewhere and it wasn't going to her.

Naraku went to his garage and randomly picked a car. He got in and drove into the city. He stopped at a lounge and decided to relax since he couldn't do that in his own side of his...house. A house that was suppose to be filled with children and an adoring dutiful wife. Not a nagging model wife that outgrew her worth and welcome.

Naraku parked and got out to walk up the sidewalk. He turned and looked across the street to see a woman in a black lace dress laughing. He turned completely around and saw that the woman was in fact Kagome Higurashi. Per the court order he had to stay 100 feet away from her but if they so happen to be at the same establishment by pure coincidence and both parties were 'okay' then they could stay.

His little angel was admist lowly humans. He didn't realize that his feet was taking him across the street and his hand pulling open the door. He walked into the small quaint restaurant and their eyes met. He had a small smile and her eyes bulged out in surprise.

"Excuse me, sir, but your table is ready," the hostess said and lead him to a different room far away from Kagome.

' _Why is he here? Coincidence? Can this night get any weirder?'_ Kagome thought and tried to pay attention to the conversation and smile politely.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **AN:I know it's short. It'll get longer soon!**

 **I really appreciate the faves and follows but there's no reviews but TWO! Please give me feedback if I should continue or not? The first chapter was Katanna** **the rest is me! Please review:)!**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Next Day**

"Sango can I-?" Kagome said while Face Timing her friends.

She was on the field trip with eight seven year olds in her group. It was almost lunch time and they wanted to see the lions before they had to go to Jungle Cafe.

"Yes you can drop Daichi over here. Now to something more important, how was it, your date?" Sango asked.

"It was nice I guess," Kagome said and snapped her fingers at Eric who was climbing on the separator to the lions.

"You guess? You were smiling and laughing your real laugh, Kagome. I know you wanted to have a happy ending! You are being modest," Rin's voice perked up on the line.

"Rin, how would you know? You were busy sucking Sesshomaru's tongue down your throat the entire night. I don't think he even ate. No, I didn't want to..."color" with him. I just met him. I was laughing my quote "real laugh" because Inuyasha was making fun of you guys," Kagome said, air quoting with the free hand not holding the phone.

"Well, unlike you, there was more coloring and a lot more-uhm-sucking," Rin said and giggled.

"TMI hon. But anyway, Rin what does Inuyasha do for a living?" Kagome asked with a whisper.

"He's a veterinarian. That's why I thought you guys would hit it off. You know for the love of animals and all that jazz," Rin said.

"Does he work at the zoo? Kagome asked.

"Not always but why are you asking these questions," Sango butted in again.

"Because I think I see him. Here let me FaceTime you," Kagome said tucking her hair behind her ear and switching her screen.

"Yup that's her husband," Rin said grinning and Sango shook her head.

"Not even going to comment. But seriously what should I do? Say something or pretend I don't see him? What are the chances meeting him here today at this very enclosure?" Kagome asked her friends.

:::

:::

Inuyasha was actually volunteering to be at the zoo today. He'd switched assignments with a good friend from the clinic he worked at. He'd also followed behind Kagome and made sure she went to the enclosure he was assigned to. He dropped hints to the children while she wasn't looking and eventually he'd gotten everyone interested in seeing the lions.

Daichi saw his Mom acting weird and followed her eyes. He saw the man his mom was looking at. He did the best thing he could think of. Get her to pay attention to something else.

He nudged his friend Charlie and whispered in his ear. Charlie shook his head and walked to his chaperone. He tugged at her jean back pocket to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Charlie? What's wrong?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone and squatted down.

"I'm hungry Mrs. H. Can we get some food now?" Charlie asked and Kagome ruffled his hair and shook her head.

"Alright Charlie." Kagome's stood back up and looked into the screen,"Okay girls I've got to go. There's a horde of children and I'm the only thing between them and a good meal. I'm not taking any chances. I'll talk with ya'll later," Kagome air kissed them both and ended FaceTime.

Daichi saw his mom gathering everyone else and high fived his friend Charlie.

Inuyasha saw the group of children leaving and their super hot chaperone walking away.

"Dr. Takahashi I don't think Silo would need that. It's a boy not a girl," Bankotsu laughed checking out the birthing forceps Inuyasha had absent-mindedly brought into the male lion enclosure.

He laughed and shoved Inuyasha playfully.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I-I," Inuyasha said trying to leave.

"Go, but you owe me two rounds of beer plus her sister's number," Bankotsu said and began the yearly exam on the young lion.

"Thanks man but she has a brother and the closest person for a sister is dating my brother and the other is married," Inuyasha said quickly and left.

Inuyasha made it past the rhino enclosure when he was about to give up. Then he heard the best news all day.

"Momma are we close to the Jungle Cafe?" a young child asked it's mother.

Inuyasha face palmed himself and hurried to the zoo cafe. He finally got to the outside jungle themed cafe. He looked around carefully until he saw Kagome wiping a little girl's face with a napkin. Inuyasha quickly made it to the food counter and bought two slices of meat lovers pizza and a Cherry Coke.

He walked towards Kagome's table pretending that he wasn't looking for her. He then saw her and pretended that it was the first time seeing her.

" Kagome? Hey, it's Inuyasha. Funny seeing you here," Inuyasha said and walked closer to her.

Kagome stood and opened her eyes wide with surprise. This wasn't her first rodeo.

"Inuyasha, what brings you here?" Kagome asked walking towards him.

While the adults were talking Daichi, his redhead friend Charlie and their only female friend with black curly hair styled in afro puffs, Makayla, were looking at the adults talking weirdly.

"Dai, your momma is acting really weird," Makayla said and continued to eat her ice cream.

"I know. I think that's the guy my Aunt Sango was telling my Uncle Miroku about when they thought I was doing my homework last night. I don't like him," Daichi said and passed his gummy worms to Charlie for payment.

"He looks familiar. I think he has a kid in our karate class, Charlie," Makayla said.

"That girl with the glasses?" Charlie said and handed back the candy to Daichi.

"Yup. She's mean to the kids when the grown ups aren't looking but acts shy when we go tell on her," Makayla said.

"I don't want a sister. I'm fine being the only child. As long as I got my best friends I don't need a stinking sister," Daichi said and his friends hugged each other.

"Daichi please come here, I want you to meet someone," Kagome called over to her son.

Daichi rolled his eyes and walked to his mother. He heard Makayla whisper to him to be nice.

Daichi looked back and winked.

"He's going to do something stupid ain't he," Makayla asked.

"It wouldn't be Daichi if he didn't do anything stupid," Charlie said and gathered his trash.

"Boys are so dumb," Makayla said and went to clean her area.

.

.

.

Daichi slinked over in his khaki shorts, blue Polo collared shirt, blue Nike shoes and his favorite football team baseball style hat.

"Yes Mommy," Daichi asked in German.

"Daichi really?" Kagome asked him so Inuyasha could understand.

"Yes Mom. I don't like him he seems off," Daichi replied in German again.

"I'm sorry I come off as weird but I hope we can be very good friends. My name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha replied in German to him.

Daichi was surprised and pissed. He was very protective of his mother and didn't care too much for this poser encroaching on his mother. It was bad enough with the doctor that worked with his mom.

" I didn't know you spoke German fluently," Kagome said ignoring Daichi's tugs and dirty looks to get her attention.

He gave up and went back to his friends and got Makayla. There was nobody who would refuse Makayla's pleas for attention. Makayla shook her head but decided to help her friend out.

"Ms. Higurashi, are we going to the see the snakes before we leave? "Makayla pouted and got both adults to pay attention to her.

"Oh honey, yes. Is everyone done eating?" Kagome asked her students.

There was a collective 'yes' and everyone got their lunch boxes to get in line.

Daichi walked to his mother and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you around," Kagome said and squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

"Why don't I come with you? It won't be a problem," Inuyasha said.

"But Mister Itchyacoochie you didn't finish your lunch," Daichi pointed out but tried not to laugh from purposely mispronouncing Inuyasha's name.

"Oh I'm sorry for holding you up. Yes, eat and we can get together without kids.. say Saturday around six?" Kagome suggested.

"Saturday it is," Inuyasha said and left after ruffling Daichi's hat.

"Now you little boy, you're in trouble. You deliberately mispronounced his name. What's gotten into you, huh?" Kagome asked straightening out his hat.

"It was funny huh?" Daichi asked and bumped his mom in her hip.

"Yes, but don't do it again, okay? " Kagome said more than asked and escorted her group to the reptile display.

.

.

.

Naraku was in his office at the Shikon General Hospital. He was reading a case folder when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the door and decided to refrain from cursing at the intruder. He took off his black rimmed glasses and leaned back in his chair. He gave himself two guesses, either it was his sister Kagura or his wife Kikyo. He then told the person to come in.

Kagura walked in with a tight beige dress on that came to her knees, nude colored heels with her hair in a tight bun, and her black purse under her arm.

"Naraku, what is this that Kikyo is telling me?" Kagura asked not even greeting her older brother.

"Hello Kagura, nice seeing you too. No I'm in good health, how are you? No I don't have time to talk now. Leave! " Naraku said and placed his glasses back on his face.

"What the hell? Did you just have an entire conversation and in that same conversation kick me out?" Kagura asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Naraku said without looking up.

"Hmpf,"Kagura said and took a seat in an overstuffed chair in Naraku's office with a huff.

She crossed her legs and swung her right leg and POPPED and then smacked on her gum. She knew that would irritate him and get him to talk to her.

"Honestly, go away," Naraku said, calmly not looking at his sister.

"Raku, please it's important," Kagura whined and pouted one more time then spit out her gum.

"If it will get you out of my office then so be it,"Naraku said and turned over the file then crossed his legs to look at her.

"Thank you. Now why is Kikyo calling me to tell me that $198,000 dollars is gone? Then she tells me that you don't want to have children with her? And please tell me you got in good with the Takahashi family? I really want to date, even marry the eldest sibling," Kagura said and blushed a bit.

"Is there a point?" Naraku asked with a bored voice.

"Are you gambling?" Kagura asked.

Naraku rolled his eyes and pointed to the door planning to get back to working.

"Raku please! Kikyo is worried that you are not happy and there's probably another woman," Kagura said sitting at the edge of the chair.

Naraku took a deep breath and leaned back in his office chair.

"You want the full undisclosed truth?" Naraku asked.

Kagura rolled her brown eyes then shook her head 'yes.'

"It's another woman but it's not like that," Naraku said quickly before his sister jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Wow big brother can't believe you did something so...unlike you. I'm mildly impressed," Kagura said and leaned back in her chair.

"What does that even mean?" Naraku asked a bit offended.

"You have a stick up your predictable ass. But you're getting off topic. What did you mean it's another woman but not like that?" Kagura asked.

"It's child support for my child. My kid is seven now. I don't think the child even knows that I exist. She sends me pictures of the child to me. I send money,gifts and things that is requested of me to provide financially. So that's the "big secret." Don't say anything to Kikyo," Naraku said.

"I won't," Kagura promised.

She had another burning question and decided to ask.

"So what will happen if Kikyo finds out? You know she's been trying to get pregnant by you. To find out that you already have a to keep that from me! That's low man, "Kagura said.

"I don't contact either of them directly. It's through our lawyers,"Naraku answered and looked down at the picture of his son taken at his birthday party that he wasn't allowed to celebrate with him.

"That's messed up. How? No why did you even agree to those arrangements? They suck!" Kagura exclaimed.

"It's what's best. I'm married and she's not. We didn't want to confuse our baby thinking that we were going to be a big happy family. Plus you know how Kikyo is over dramatic. Plus then I just started as the Chief Neuroscience Surgeon was a one time fling that ended with her knocked up. For the parties in this mess the arrangements are just fine,"Naraku said with finality in his voice.

"Well I'm not fine with it. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Kagura asked.

"It's a boy. Please leave and shut the door. Because unlike you I have to work for my money," Naraku said and got back to work.

Kagura walked to her brother and hugged him then kissed him on the forehead.

"You shouldn't be fine with it. You always wanted children especially a boy. You guys both deserve to get to know each other. Talk with the child's mother and see if you guys could meet. Anyway Suikotsu is supposed to take me out tonight for some benefit that the hospital is throwing. Are you coming?" Kagura asked.

"More than likely, yes. The perks of being Chief Neuroscience Surgeon it comes with the territory," Naraku said.

He stood to show his sister out.

"Well, good, because the Takahashi family will be there. My future husband is going to give a speech and I heard there's going to be dancing too," Kagura said.

"I guess I'll tell Kikyo to buy a dress or God forbid wear one she already owns again," Naraku said sarcastically.

"Yeah that would be the day," Kagura laughed and walked out of the office.

Naraku took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He checked his watch. Daichi's baseball team was practicing and he was about to be late getting there.

Naraku quickly shuffled papers and made sure his confidential papers were locked in his desk. He placed Daichi's picture in there as well and shut the lights off. He made sure he grabbed his duffle bag and keys.

Naraku made it to his Lexus LS sedan and peeled out. He was listening to famous Spanish opera singer Ben Teredo letting his mind wonder.

"You guys both deserve to know each other. You always wanted children. Talk with the child's mother and see if she will allow you to see your son,".

Naraku replayed what his meddling sister said. Naraku imagined playing with his son in his gigantic picturesque backyard, having the Great Dane running around, taking him on camping trips. The more he thought about it, the more Naraku was agreeing with Kagura.

'I can't believe I'm going to listen to Kagura. Hopefully it won't bite me in the ass,' Naraku thought.

He parked in the parking lot and turned off his engine. He scrolled through his contacts until he got to .

Naraku took a deep breath and pushed call. He waited three rings and heard the phone call pick up.

"Hello? Kagome Higurashi phone this is Daichi speaking," the child said, well rehearsed.

Naraku wasn't expecting his son to answer and it took him by surprise.

"Hello?" Daichi asked again.

"Daichi, who is it? Give me the phone and hurry and go to practice," a female voice said briskly.

Naraku woke up and cleared his throat.

"Hey Kagome,it's me Naraku. We need to talk," Naraku said finally.

AN:special Thanks to Abby3 and amaryllis13 ! Thank you both for your kind review! I really do appreciate it!

In my Nquil dazed mind it looks right. I'll look at it again when my eyes stop watering! Something to give out before the New Year!

Happy New Years

M


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" Daichi asked again.

"Daichi, who is it? Give me the phone and hurry and go to practice," a female voice said briskly.

Naraku woke up and cleared his throat.

"Hey Kagome,it's me Naraku. We need to talk," Naraku said finally.

 **Chapter 5**

Kagome almost dropped her phone.

'Talk about a blast from the past,'Kagome thought.

"Hey Naraku. Wow what is it that you want to talk about?" Kagome asked legitimately confused as to the sudden need to talk.

"Can we meet up? Ten or fifteen minutes tonight or whatever," Naraku suggested.

"What are we discussing?" Kagome questioned.

"I rather see you and ask in person. Please," Naraku pleaded.

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I guess so. There's a cafe off of Sunnyvale, it's called Tea Time. Meet me in fifteen minutes?" Kagome suggested.

"That's fine. I'll meet you there. Thank you," Naraku said and hung up.

Naraku tossed his phone to his passenger seat and exhaled and headed towards the agreed upon establishment.

:::

:::

Kagome honked for her son to come to her before she left. Daichi ran to his mother and began to open the back door to get her chair she sat in when he practiced.

"Hey, I have an errand I need to handle right quick. I'll be back before practice is over, okay," Kagome said.

"It's not that guy from earlier?" Daichi asked.

"What guy? Oh Inuyasha? No someone else. I thought you liked him?" Kagome asked.

"No, I don't-" Daichi said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"He has a kid and Makayla and Charlie says she's mean and will basically try to win you over to where you would only believe her and not me. I don't like that," Daichi said and folded his arms.

Kagome sighed and scratched her forehead.

"Look we have to give them a chance and not base it off of what other people say about them. What if she was having a bad day that day and that's all Makayla and Charlie remember about her. Anyway, Mr. Inuyasha and I aren't even dating. But I really need to get going. Remember what Summer said about your batting and be good," Kagome said and kissed him on the forehead.

Daichi walked away and waved bye before running to meet the other children.

' _What am I going to do to keep them apart_?' Daichi thought and grabbed a mitt to begin drills.

:::

:::

 **Tea Time**

Kagome pulled up and applied some red lipstick to her lips, brushed her hair, freshened up her eyeliner, squirted some perfume on, and adjusted her breasts in her bra. She didn't know why she was sprucing up but one thing was for sure, she knew she wanted Naraku to know she was over him and doing well.

Kagome did one more check and walked in the cafe. Wafts of fresh pastries and chocolate desserts were intermingled in the air. She immediately went to the counter to order some goodies and an iced vanilla latte.

She turned and saw Naraku sitting at a table with two cups in front of him. Kagome blushed again and walked towards Naraku while he stood to greet her.

"Kagome, you look lovely as ever," Naraku said and kissed Kagome on her cheek.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself doctor," Kagome said politely and sat down.

"Really? Kagome? Come on, we are well past that. How are you?" Naraku asked.

"I'm fine, but confused about why you called me so randomly,"Kagome said abruptly, getting to the point.

Naraku took a sip of his coffee and placed the plastic cup down.

"I want to-uhm, see my son. I want to be in Daichi's life. Hopefully change some of the stipulations regarding me being in his life," Naraku said nervously.

Naraku couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous. He waited as Kagome processed what he asked from her.

One of their last conversations as a couple vividly replayed in his mind some eight years ago.

 **Eight years ago**

In a dark room that was located in an abandoned part of the hospital heavy ragged breaths echoed throughout the room.

A young doctor and an even younger nurse in the midst of making love leaning against a cement wall. Kagome's scrub top discarded while her pale pink bra was pulled down spilling out her firm breasts. Her pants and panties long forgotten as the good doctor was deep inside of her. The up tight prestigious doctor and mentor was sucking on her natural color rose bud nipples and thrusting upwards inside of her uncovered shaven womanhood.

"I love you Naraku," Kagome moaned softly and came her umpteenth time that night.

Naraku heard her and swallowed his confession because he was a very much married man already in marriage counseling. He came inside and clamped his mouth on her pert nipple moaning his release inside of her, condom-less. He usually pulled out but he had been so overwhelmed and there weren't any supplies to clean up their sex-capade.

He eventually pulled out slowly and began to passionately kiss her. Her petite hands in his messy hair raking through which she knew turned him on even more. As she predicted he picked her up and placed her on an older model hospital bed. He took the rest of his clothes off and bent her legs and spread her open more. He thrusted inside of her and leaned on his forearms kissing her.

He still hadn't returned her confession to her. He just kept bringing her to her big o. He hoped that his actions spoke louder than the words he couldn't say. His nuptials never came up nor his wayward wife ever visited him. Coming again he rested inside of her and passionately kissed her. Kagome held Naraku's face and ran her fingers through his hair. She sucked on his bottom lip and nipped it again. He chuckled and slowly pulled out again. He kissed her bent knee cap as Naraku's beeper went off in the quiet room.

"Come on babe. Lunch is over," Naraku said and got up to get dressed again.

"When are you going to take me out outside of the hospital's dirty rooms? Don't get me wrong I love the spontaneous sex but it would be nice to go on a date once in awhile you know. Eat once in awhile too," Kagome said and finished getting dressed.

She tied her hair and placed some gum in her mouth.

"You know my schedule is crazy we have talked about this,"Naraku said and fixed his tie.

"Whatever," Kagome said disappointedly and left the room firs.

' _Plus I'm married,'_ Naraku thought and followed Kagome out five minutes later.

:::

:::

 **One month later**

"Kagome are you sure you're alright? You've been throwing up a lot today," her friend Sango said.

"Bad seafood I guess. It's probably some bug I caught. I'll be fine," Kagome said and checked her watch.

She was able to take her precious lunch break and what better way than to be with her boyfriend.

Kagome went to her locker and got two condoms and her lips gloss with her packed lunch. Sango came behind her and rubbed her stomach.

"I fucking hate cramps! Oh my and these pills aren't even working,"Sango complained.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and opened her toiletry bag. She then grabbed her phone and opened up her menstruation calendar. Her period was way past late.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out.

"What!" Sango asked with a bit of an attitude while other women looked at the two.

"I haven't had a visit from Aunt Irma in a long time," Kagome whispered while they were walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Who the hell is Aunt oh my god! Does Ryuu know? I thought you guys were careful," Sango said and shook her head.

"We were careful. Even careful now since we are not dating since the last Christmas Office party?" Kagome said and her face was blushing.

"Okay so if it's not Ryuu? Then who could it... omg! It's the mystery guy! You got knocked up by the married mystery dude. That's some kinky mess you got there," Sango said and hugged her friend.

"Does Rin know! Does he know? Hell does your mother know? I bet his wife is going to want to know. I want chocolate," Sango randomly said and got a big slice of chocolate cake passing by the dessert bar in the hospital cafeteria.

"I gotta go and find out if I am. It could be a mistake and I'm worrying myself over a clerical error on my part. Keep this between us okay," Kagome said a bit threatening and left to go get tested and talk to Naraku.

:::

:::

Kagome headed from the lab to Naraku's Office after she got the results.

Kagome knocked on the door and came into the dark room. Kagome waited until her eyes adjusted from the bright lit hallway to the dark room.

Kagome called out Naraku's name but didn't hear a reply. She moved deeper into his office and went to the abandoned conference space behind his office they usually used when they couldn't make it to the 10th floor. Kagome began to call out again but stopped when she heard a woman calling out Naraku's name.

"Kikyo, I love you dear wife," Naraku moaned out.

"Are you going to move back in and let us work it out? I miss you so much baby," Kikyo said and gasped.

"Of course. Won't the therapist be happy and sad we are getting back together," Naraku chuckled.

Kagome heard the couch creaking, scraping, and thumping against the floor. The couple climaxed together and that brought tears to Kagome.

"Did you hear that?" Kikyo said breathless.

"Hmm, let me go check it out. It's probably nothing. I'll get us a reservation at our favorite hotel and restaurant the same place we had our honeymoon," Naraku said and passionately kissed and pinched Kikyo's sensitive rose colored nipple.

"I love Barbados. We can even take the yacht instead of flying, hmm, let me call Rupert," Kikyo said and sat up from the couch she was laying down on.

Kagome couldn't move. Her very short adult love life shattered. Kagome knew Naraku was married but how Naraku was describing his relationship was that of an open relationship that was more of a thing of convenience than love. Their conversation to Kagome didn't sound like an open relationship but a monogamous one. Kagome realized that Naraku was going to investigate the gasp she let out. She turned and couldn't make it out until she upchucked the contents in her stomach.

"Shh,now I hear someone. Let me go check it out. Who's there," Naraku called out into the dark room.

Kagome stopped down and spit quietly.

She held in her tears and stood up when she heard Naraku call out again.

Naraku turned on his small desk light and saw Kagome a bit disheveled with spit around her lips. Her eyes were red and watery. He saw her visible shaking and had something clutched in her hand because her knuckles were white.

He totally forgot to tell her not to come until later. He didn't want her to find out yet about his relationship with his wife. The two just stood there in silence until Kikyo's voice interrupted their stare down.

"Is everything alright babe? Come back I'm getting cold?" Kikyo laughed and could be heard adjusting her position on the couch.

The couch Kagome helped push into that conference room so they could fuck on it.

Naraku mouthed to Kagome to not say anything or move. Kagome narrowed her eyes even more and flicked him off. He moved closer to her so she wouldn't accidentally make Kikyo come into the room to investigate.

"It's a nurse. I need to take this love," Naraku said and buttoned his shirt and pulled up his pants.

"Kagome I'm sorry you walked in on me and my wife I should have left a note on my door," Naraku said a bit loud so Kikyo could hear.

He just hoped that Kagome would play along and that he would explain later when Kikyo was gone.

"I'll come back," Kagome said sadly after she cleared her throat and left.

Kagome quickly jogged down the hall until she made it to the head nurse station after she washed her mouth out.

Kagome just hoped it was Midori on duty and not Kaede. Kagome knocked and both of the head nurses were there talking in hushed tones about promotions and job placements outside of the small hospital.

"Oh Kagome just the girl we wanted to see. Honey what's the matter?" Midori asked and hugged a clearly distraught young woman.

"I-f- I found out that I'm pregnant and that my baby's father was cheating on his wife with me," Kagome said truthfully.

It hurt too bad to try to lie about what was really wrong.

"Oh Kagome! I'm sorry to hear that but congratulations! Kaede change Stella from the job at the neighborhood clinic and place Kagome there," Midori said and patted Kagome on the back.

"Yes ma'am ," Kaede said and scratched out Stella's name and placed it with Kagome's.

"I told Dr. Yamamoto to keep his sidekick in his pants. What a fine mess he made. He's suppose to mentor the mentees in medicine not on their back," Kaede said and got some water to calm Kagome's nerves.

Kagome took the water and drunk some. She blew her nose with the tissue that was on the table.

"My mentor and boyfriend wasn't Suikotsu. It was someone else. Naraku I mean is my mentor. My boyfriend is someone else. I just came in here to see if I could go home early I don't feel well," Kagome said and blew her nose again.

"Of course. And I'm glad it wasn't that sleaze ball Suikotsu as your baby's father. He has three interns already pregnant and up for ethical review," Midori said and shook her head.

"Just so you know you will have a new assignment in two weeks after your graduation ceremony," Midori said and handed Kagome her papers of transfer.

Kagome thanked both women and left to go to the women's locker room.

Kagome avoided Naraku until it was time for her to pack her locker and leave. She was putting the final things in her box and turned to leave. She thought she was alone but jumped when she saw she really wasn't.

" Mr. Onigumo you gave me a fright. You know you can't be in here," Kagome said quickly recovering and walking around him.

He blocked her way and pulled the box from her hands. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He put his right hand behind her head and kissed her. He gently moved her until her back was against the closest locker.

Kagome gasped and Naraku took full advantage of it. Kagome didn't respond like she badly wanted to. She could smell alcohol and women's perfume on his body. She wanted to puke not only because she was still sensitive to smells but that he had the gall to think she would stay and be his mistress.

Kagome pushed him away but he wouldn't his body but pulled his lips from hers. He rested his forehead on hers and rubbed his nose against hers.

She teared up more.

"Please stop and leave me alone. Go back to your wife that you are reconciling with and leave me out of it. I have a -some things to take care of," Kagome said and was glad she wasn't showing yet.

"I was just telling her that. At first I wanted to stop things between us but my world became grey again. Seeing you interact with those other doctors and patients. You smiling and you contagious laughter made me realize I was going to let the most perfect person escape from my life. Kagome Higurashi. You casted some spell on me and I don't want to let you go. I can't let you go because I might not be able to breathe again," Naraku said and bent down to kiss her again but she moved her head away from him.

"I can't believe you. I don't want to play second fiddle to your model wife. I don't want to be your mistress and have to live a lie. I need loyalty and a husband to me. I have a baby to take care of now," Kagome blurred out and regretted it instantly.

Naraku backed up from her and looked at her confused.

"I can't have children. My doctor told me that when I was twenty years old from a freak accident. That baby can't be mine. You talking about loyalty and not sharing. You opened your legs to some other asshole and want to pin the baby on me whore!" Naraku lashed out.

Kagome was appalled and tears brimming at eyelids. The true character of the infamous Naraku Onigumo was coming out. She never witnessed it firsthand but was told that he was a grade -A asshole.

Kagome licked her lips and went to get her box with her belongings. She started to leave and didn't turn back.

Naraku stood there dumbfounded. Him a father?

 **Present time**

"I know I said some hurtful things and I am truly sorry," Naraku said and reached out to grab Kagome's hand but she placed it under the table.

She wasn't ready to go back to her past lover.

"I forgave you a long time ago so I would be able to move on and raise my child," Kagome said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Why didn't you believe me when I told you I was pregnant when we were in the locker room?" Kagome asked.

Naraku took a moment to answer and began to trace invisible designs on the side of his cup while he talked.

"Because I didn't want my hopes up if it wasn't true. Kikyo and I tried the first part of our relationship with no luck. The fertility treatments you name it we tried it. To only have sex with you and then you tell me that you're pregnant. I couldn't believe but clearly I did then and now," Naraku said looking directly in Kagome's eyes.

"So why the sudden urge to be in Daichi's life? Because I remember vividly what you told me," Kagome said and drunk some more of her coffee.

:::

:::

"Mom! I'm going to the store to get more diapers. I'll be back in thirty minutes," Kagome called from downstairs.

"Okay and bring some carrots and celery as well," her mother yelled back down as she was dressing the now eight month old baby Daichi.

Kagome put her coat on and shoes on. She grabbed her keys and opened the door as Naraku was about to knock.

Kagome was surprised and pissed because she had a restraining order on him. He tried to break into her house when she was living alone when he was drunk and she was seven months pregnant.

" I know you have a restraining order on me. I just wanted to say this to you. I don't think it would be best for me to be around. I'll give you money and deposit it into a separate bank. It would make Kikyo very upset if I brought our baby around her. Plus it would damage my reputation at work. So we can still be cordial and you will still get the money to help my son. Just sign this paper and give it to your lawyer," Naraku said and handed her the official document.

She read it over without saying a thing. She changed one thing and it was that all contact will be through a lawyer. She put the account number her mother gave her when she was sixteen and not the one she currently used. She handed him the document and pen. She closed the front door behind her and began walking down the steps to get in her car to drive to the store.

Naraku read it over and placed it in his pocket. He walked to her as she was about to drive off. He hoped that she would say no and that they should go-parent but she judged signed it like it didn't matter his son would be fatherless.

He just continued to his car and never looked back.

 **Present Time**

"I thought you wouldn't agree to it and torn it up. But you signed it. I know I confused you and you had to do the best you could do," Naraku said and finished his coffee.

"Yea. Again why the sudden interest?" Kagome asked again and checked her watch.

Daichi's practice would be over in twenty minutes.

"Because I missed out on six years of my son's life and he deserves to know his other side of his family. I bet he's asked about me. Plus I miss you," Naraku said and held his hand out.

Kagome looked at it and placed hers in it because truth be told she missed him too even through the tears and years.

Naraku clasped his hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Let me take you out. That date that I owed you years ago," Naraku said feeling like his old self when he was around Kagome.

"I'm not dressed for that nor do I have a babysitter. It was nice going back down memory lane but I'll have to decline," Kagome said and took back her hand.

"Wait, wait before you ice me out. Next Friday me and you. I can hire a babysitter if you want," Naraku offered.

"Aren't you still married?" Kagome asked checking for his wedding band impression on his ring finger. She saw nothing.

"Not rea-no I'm single. Kikyo and I are separated and our divorce should be finalized soon," Naraku lied but it didn't feel bad to say out loud what he should have done years ago.

"I guess so why not, Friday it is," Kagome said and it up from her seat.

"Just text me your address," Naraku said so glad his plan was coming together.

"I'll meet you wherever or I'll get Hoover to get me and take me where you are at. It's just one date then we will talk later about my son. No promises," Kagome said and left.

Naraku blew some of the air he was holding.

Naraku took out his phone to begin thinking.

"How do I get rid of Kikyo?" Naraku whispered and got his stuff and left as well.


End file.
